Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: D
Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés *'dádiva' bestowal *'dadivoso' bounteous *'dadivoso' bountiful *'dado' dice *'dados' craps (US) *'daga' dagger *'dalia' dahlia *'dama de honor' bridesmaid *'dama' dame *'dama' lady *'damas (juego)' checkers *'damasco' damask *'damisela' damsel *'dañar' impair (to -) *'danés' Dane *'danés' Danish *'daño' damage *'daños y perjuicios' damages *'Danubio' Danube *'danza en corro' roundelay *'danza' dancing *'dar alcance' overtake *'dar brillo' buff (to -) *'dar calabazas' jilt (to -) *'dar gracias' thank *'dar la bienvenida' welcome (to -) *'dar' bestow (to -) *'dar' render (to -) *'Dardanelos (los -)' Dardanelles (the -) *'dardo' dart *'darse cuenta' realize (to -) *'darse cuenta' reckon *'datagrama' datagram *'dátil de mar' date-shell *'dato' datum *'dB (decibelio)' dB (decibel) *'de abajo' downstairs *'de acuerdo con' accordingly *'de acuerdo!' agreed! *'de acuerdo' in agreement *'de algún modo' somehow *'de aluvión' alluvial *'de amplio espectro' broad spectrum *'de antemano' beforehand *'de aplicación general' all-purpose *'de aquí en adelante' this point forward *'de arriba hacia abajo' downward *'de baja calidad' substandard *'de bolsillo' pocket, hand-held *'de buen corazón' warm-hearted *'de buen gusto' tasteful *'de buena gana' readily *'de buena gana' willingly *'de cara a' vis a vis *'de clase baja' low-class *'de compromiso' complimentary *'de conjunto' comprehensive *'de desecho' scrap *'de dónde' whence *'de fácil manejo' user-friendly, easy to use *'de frente' abreast *'de hecho' de facto *'de improviso' offhand *'de la marea' tidal *'de la noche a la mañana' overnight *'de la sección' sectional *'de la tarde' p.m. *'de largo alcance' long-range *'de latón' brassy *'de latón' brazen *'de ligadura' binding *'de lo contrario' otherwise *'de lo cual' whence *'de madera' wooden *'de mal agüero' ill-omened *'de mala calidad' "b" (-grade) *'de mala calidad' low-quality *'de mediana edad' middle-aged *'de nuevo' afresh *'de nuevo' again *'de plomo' leaden *'de puntillas' tiptoe *'de reina' queenly *'de reojo' askance *'de repente' suddenly *'de salvamento' lifesaving *'de secretaria' secretarial *'de seda' silken *'de segunda mano' secondhand *'de siempre' lifelong *'de soslayo' askance *'de supervisión' supervisory *'de tecnología avanzada' state of the art *'de transición' transitional *'de través' abeam *'de turismo' touring *'de vez en cuando' occasionally *'de viaje' traveling *'de' of *'deán' dean *'debajo de' under *'debajo' below *'debajo' beneath *'debajo' underneath *'debate' debate *'debate' discussion panel *'debatir' discuss (to -) *'deber' duty *'deber' must (to -) *'deber' ought (to -) *'deber' owe (to -) *'deber' shall (to -) *'debidamente' duly *'debidamente' rightly *'débil' dud *'débil' infirm *'débil' weak *'debilidad' debility *'debilidad' weakness *'debilitamiento' decay *'debilitar' debilitate (to -) *'debilitar' weaken (to -) *'débilmente' weakly *'débito' debit *'debut' debut *'debutante' debutante *'década' decade *'decadencia' decadence *'decadencia' decline *'decadente' decadent *'decadente' declining *'decaer' decline (to -) *'decaimiento' decay *'decampar' decamp (to -) *'decantar' decant (to -) *'decapitación' beheading *'decapitación' decapitation *'decapitar' behead (to -) *'decapitar' decapitate (to -) *'decencia' decency *'decenio' decade *'decente' decent *'decente' seemly *'decepción' disappointment *'decibelio' decibel *'decidido' decided *'decidir' decide (to -) *'decimal' decimal *'décimo' tenth *'decimonono' nineteenth *'decimoséptimo' seventeenth *'decimosexto' sixteenth *'decimotercer' thirteenth *'decimotercero' thirteenth *'decir bruscamente' blurt (to -) *'decir' say (to -) *'decir' tell (to -) *'decisión' decision *'declamación' declamation *'declaración' declaration *'declaración' pronouncement *'declaración' statement *'declarar judicialmente' adjudicate (to -) *'declinación' declension *'decoración' decoration *'decorador' decorator *'decorar' decorate (to -) *'decorativo' decorative *'decoro' decorum *'decoroso' decorous *'decreciente' decreasing *'decrépito' decrepit *'decúbito' decubitus *'dedal' thimble *'dedicación' dedication *'dedicar' dedicate (to -) *'dedo del pie' toe *'dedo meñique' pinky *'dedo pulgar' thumb *'deducción' deduction *'deducible' deductible *'deducir' deduce (to -) *'deducir' deduct (to -) *'deducir' relieve (to -) *'deductivo' deductive *'defecación' defecation *'defecar' defecate (to -) *'defección' defection *'defecto' defect *'defectuoso' defective *'defender' defend (to -) *'defendible' defensible *'defensivo' defensive *'defensor' defender *'defensor' zealot *'deferencia' deference *'deferente' deferential *'deficiencia' deficiency *'deficiente' deficient *'déficit' deficit *'déficit' shortfall *'definición' definition *'definido' defined *'definido' definite *'definir' define (to -) *'definitivamente' definitely *'definitivo' definitive *'deflacción' deflation *'deforestar' deforest (to -) *'deformado' deformed *'deformado' misshapen *'deformar' deform (to -) *'deformar' mutate (to -) *'deforme' deform *'deformidad' deformity *'deformidad' disfigurement *'defraudar' defraud (to -) *'defraudar' disappoint (to -) *'defunción' decease *'degeneración' degeneracy *'degeneración' degeneration *'degenerar' degenerate (to -) *'degenerativo' degenerative *'deglutir' deglute (to -) *'degollador' bottom fuller *'degradación' debasement *'degradación' degradation *'degradante' degrading *'degradar' degrade (to -) *'deidad' deity *'deificar' deify (to -) *'deísmo' deism *'dejar de hacer' stop doing (to -) *'dejar perplejo' perplex (to -) *'dejar vacante' vacate (to -) *'dejar' leave (to -) *'del abdomen' celiac *'del sudeste' southeastern *'del sudoeste' southwestern *'del sur' southerly *'del sur' southern *'delantal' apron *'delante' before *'Delaware' Delaware *'delegación' legation *'delegado' delegate *'delegado' proxy *'delegado' vicarious *'deleitar' delight (to -) *'deletéreo' deleterious *'deletrear' spell (to -) *'delfín' dolphin *'delgado' lean *'delgado' slim *'delgado' thin *'deliberación' deliberation *'deliberadamente' advisedly *'deliberadamente' deliberately *'deliberado' deliberate *'deliberativo' deliberative *'delicadamente' daintily *'delicadeza' daintiness *'delicadeza' delicacy *'delicado' choosy *'delicado' dainty *'delicado' delicate *'delicado' squeamish (to -) *'delicioso' delectable *'delicioso' delicious *'delicioso' delightful *'delicioso' luscious *'delictivo' criminal *'delimitar' delimit (to -) *'delincuencia' delinquency *'delincuente' delinquent *'delincuente' offender *'delineador' liner *'delinear' delineate (to -) *'delinquir' offend (to -) *'delirante' delirious *'delirar' rave (to -) *'delirio' delirium *'delirio' rant *'delirio' raving *'delito menor' misdemeanor *'delito' crime *'delito' offence (UK) *'delito' offense (US) *'delta' delta *'deltoides' deltoid *'demagogo' demagogue *'demanda' quest *'demanda' request *'demandante' claimant *'demandar' sue (to -) *'demarcación' demarcation *'demasiado' too *'demencia senil' senile dementia *'demencia' dementia *'demente' demented *'demente' insane *'demérito' demerit *'democracia' democracy *'demócrata' democrat *'democrático' democratic *'demográfico' demographic *'demoledor de casas' wrecker (US) *'demoler' demolish (to -) *'demolición' demolition *'demonio' demon *'demorarse' linger (to -) *'demostrable' demonstrable *'demostración' demonstration *'demostración' demonstration *'demostrador' demonstrator *'demostrar' demonstrate (to -) *'demostrar' prove (to -) *'demostrativo' demonstrative *'denigrar' denigrate (to -) *'denim' denim *'denominación' appellation *'denominación' denomination *'denominador' denominator *'denominar' denominate (to -) *'denotar' denote (to -) *'densidad' denseness *'densidad' density *'denso' dense *'dentado' indented *'dentado' jagged *'dentado' serrated *'dentado' toothed *'dentadura postiza' denture *'dental' dental *'dentición' dentition *'dentición' teething *'dentífrico' dentifrice *'dentista' dentist *'dentón' dog's teeth *'dentón' toothed bream *'denton' tootherd gilthead *'dentro de' indoors *'dentro de' inside *'dentro de' within *'dentro' inside *'dentro' within *'dentudo' toothy *'denuncia' denunciation *'denunciante' informer *'denunciar' denounce (to -) *'departamental' departmental *'dependencia' dependence *'dependencia' dependency *'dependencia' outbuilding *'depender' depend (to -) *'dependienta' salesgirl *'dependiente' clerk *'dependiente' dependent *'dependiente' salesclerk *'deplación' depletion *'deplorable' deplorable *'deplorar' deplore (to -) *'deponer' depose (to -) *'deportación' deportation *'deportar' deport (to -) *'deporte' sport *'deportista' sportsman *'deportivo' sporting *'deportivo' sporty *'deposición' deposition *'deposiciones (plural)' stools (plural) *'depositado' depository *'depositante' depositor *'depositar' consign (to -) *'depositar' deposit *'depositario' depositary *'depósito (de cadáveres)' morgue *'depósito de locomotoras' roundhouse *'depósito' deposit *'depósito' depot *'depósito' repository *'depósito' reservoir *'depósito' vat *'depravación' depravity *'depravar' deprave (to -) *'depredación' depredation *'depredador' predator *'depresión' depression *'depresión' slump *'depresor' depressor *'deprimir' depress (to -) *'depurador' debugger *'depurar (un fichero)' debug (to -) *'derecha' right *'derecho' right *'derecho' upright *'derechos de autor' royalties *'derechos de nacimiento' birthright *'derechos de propiedad literaria' copyright *'derechos registrados' proprietary rights *'dereglamentación' deregulation *'deriva (de una señal)' drift *'deriva' leeway *'derivación' derivation *'derivación' shunt *'derivada' derivate *'derivar' derive (to -) *'dermatología' dermatology *'dermatológico' dermatological *'dermis' dermis *'derogatorio' derogatory *'derramamiento de sangre' bloodshed *'derramamiento' shedding *'derramar' spill (to -) *'derrelicto' derelict *'derrocar' overthrow (to -) *'derrochador' spendthrift *'derroche' wastage *'derrota' rout *'derrotar' defeat (to -) *'derrotista' defeatist *'derrumbamiento' collapse *'derrumbamiento' landslide *'desabotonar' unbutton (to -) *'desabrochar' unfasten (to -) *'desacertado' infelicitous *'desaconsejado' inadvisable *'desacreditado' disreputable *'desacreditar' decry (to -) *'desacreditar' disparage (to -) *'desactivar' deactivate (to -) *'desactivar' disable (to -) *'desafiante' challenging *'desafiante' defiant *'desafiar' challenge (to -) *'desafiar' defy (to -) *'desafío' challenge *'desafío' defiance *'desafortunado' luckless *'desagradable' disagreeable *'desagradable' distasteful *'desagradable' unpleasant *'desagradar' displease (to -) *'desagravio' redness *'desagrupar' ungroup (to -) *'desagüe de aguas fecales' sewerage *'desagüe' drain *'desagüe' drainage *'desaire' rebuff *'desaire' slight *'desalentado' despondent *'desaliento' discouragement *'desaliñado' dowdy *'desaliñado' slovenly *'desaliñado' unkempt *'desaliñado' untidy *'desalmado' soulless *'desalojar' dislodge (to -) *'desamparado' abandonee *'desamparo' bereavement *'desandar' retrace (to -) *'desaparecer' disappear (to -) *'desaparecer' vanish (to -) *'desaparición' disappearance *'desapasionado' dispassionate *'desaprobar' deprecate (to -) *'desarmado' unarmed *'desarmar' disarm (to -) *'desarme' disarmament *'desarraigar' uproot (to -) *'desarreglado' messy *'desarreglar' derange (to -) *'desarrollar' develop (to -) *'desarrollo' development *'desarticulado' disjointed *'desarticulado' inarticulate *'desarzonar' unseat (to -) *'desastre' debacle *'desastre' disaster *'desastroso' disastrous *'desatar' unloose (to -) *'desatar' untie (to -) *'desatendido' unattended *'desatendido' unheeded *'desayuno' breakfast *'desbloqueo' unlocking *'desbordamiento' overflow *'desbordamiento' overflowing *'desbrozar' plow (to -) *'descafeinado' decaffeinated *'descalzo' barefoot *'descansar' rest (to -) *'descanso' break *'descanso' rest *'descarado' barefaced *'descarado' cheeky *'descarga' a shot *'descargar' acquit *'descargar' discharge (to -) *'descargar' download (to -) *'descargar' unload (to -) *'descargo' acquittal *'descargo' release *'descarriado' bewildered *'descarrilar' derail (to -) *'descartado' castoff *'descartar' discard (to -) *'descendencia' progeny *'descendente' descending *'descendente' downward *'descender' descend (to -) *'descendiente' descendant *'descenso súbito' swoop *'descenso' descent *'descensor (en escalada)' descender *'descentralizar' decentralize (to -) *'descifrar' decipher (to -) *'descifrar' decode (to -) *'descifrar' decrypt (to -) *'descodificación' decoding *'descodificador' decoder *'descodificar' decipher (to -) *'descodificar' decode (to -) *'descolocar' misplace (to -) *'descolorar' discolor (to -) *'descolorido' colorless *'descompensación' decompensation *'descomponer' decompose (to -) *'descomposición' decomposition *'descompresión' decompression *'desconcertar' abash (to -) *'desconcertar' bewilder (to -) *'desconcertar' disconcert (to -) *'desconcierto' bewildering *'desconcierto' bewilderment *'desconcierto' discomfiture *'desconectado' disconnected *'desconectar' disconnect (to -) *'desconexo' unconnected *'desconfiado' distrustful *'desconfianza' distrust *'desconfiar' mistrust (to -) *'descongelar' thaw (to -) *'descongestivo' decongestant *'desconocido' stranger *'desconocido' unknown *'desconocido' unrecognizable *'desconsiderado' inconsiderate *'desconsolado' comfortless *'desconsolado' disconsolate *'descontento' discontent *'descontento' dissatisfaction *'descontento' malcontent *'descorazonar' discourage (to -) *'descorazonar' dishearten (to -) *'descortés' discourteous *'descortés' uncivil *'descortesía' discourtesy *'descrédito' discredit *'descrédito' disrepute *'describir' describe (to -) *'descripción del cambio' change description *'descripción' description *'descriptivo' descriptive *'descubierto' bareheaded *'descubridor' discoverer *'descubrimiento' detection *'descubrimiento' disclosure *'descubrimiento' discovery *'descubrir' disclose (to -) *'descubrir' discover (to -) *'descubrir' uncover (to -) *'descuento' discount *'descuidadamente' carelessly *'descuidado' carefree *'descuidado' careless *'descuidado' neglectful *'descuidar' neglect (to -) *'descuido' carelessness *'descuido' disregard *'descuido' overlook *'desde abajo hacia arriba' upward *'desde' since *'desdén' disdain *'desdén' scorn *'desdeñable' contemptible *'desdeñosamente' contemptuously *'desdeñosamente' scornfully *'desdeñoso' disdainful *'desdeñoso' scornful *'deseable' desirable *'desear' desire (to -) *'desear' wish *'desechable' disposable *'desechado' castaway *'desechar' drop off (to -) *'desechar' scrap (to -) *'desecho' discard *'desecho' refuse *'desecho' reject *'desegregación' desegregation *'desembalar' unpack (to -) *'desembarazado' disengaged *'desembarcar' disembark (to -) *'desembarco' landing *'desembarque' disembarkation *'desembolsar' disburse (to -) *'desembolso' outlay *'desempaquetar' unpack (to -) *'desemparejado' unmatched *'desempleado' jobless *'desempleado' unemployed *'desempleo' unemployment *'desencaminado' astray *'desencaminar' mislead (to -) *'desencantar' disenchant (to -) *'desenchufar' unplug (to -) *'desenfadado' casual wearing *'desenfrenado' unchecked *'desengañar' disabuse (to -) *'desenganchar' unhook (to -) *'desenlace' denouement *'desenmascarar' unmask (to -) *'desenredar' disentangle (to -) *'desenrollar' uncoil (to -) *'desenrollar' unroll (to -) *'desenterrar' unearth (to -) *'desenvolver' unwind (to -) *'desenvolver' unwrap (to -) *'deseo' craving *'deseo' desire *'deseo' wish *'deseoso' desirous *'deseoso' willing *'deseoso' wishful *'desequilibrado' lopsided *'desequilibrado' unbalanced *'deserción' desertion *'desertor' deserter *'desesperación' despair *'desesperación' desperation *'desesperadamente' desperately *'desesperado' despairing *'desesperado' desperate *'desestimar' underrate *'desfavorable' inauspicious *'desfavorable' unfavorable *'desfavorable' unpropitious *'desfiguración' disfigurement *'desfigurar' disfigure (to -) *'desfiladero' defile *'desfile' parade *'desgarbado' ungainly *'desgarrón' laceration *'desgastar' abrade (to -) *'desgaste' attrition *'desgaste' wear and tear *'desgaste' weathering *'desglose' breakdown *'desgracia' disgrace *'desgracia' misadventure *'desgracia' mishap *'desgraciadamente' miserably *'desgraciadamente' unfortunately *'desgraciadamente' unhappily *'desgraciado' miserable *'desgraciado' unlucky *'desgraciado' wretch *'deshabilitar' disable (to -) *'deshabitado' uninhabited *'deshelar' thaw (to -) *'desheredar' disinherit (to -) *'deshidratación' dehydration *'deshidratar' dehydrate (to -) *'deshojar' defoliate (to -) *'deshonestidad' dishonesty *'deshonor' dishonor *'deshonra' defilement *'deshonroso' discreditable *'deshonroso' disgraceful *'deshonroso' dishonorable *'desiderátum (aspiración)' desideratum *'desierto' desert *'desierto' wilderness *'designar' appoint (to -) *'designar' designate (to -) *'designar' impanel (to -) *'desigual' unequal *'desigual' uneven *'desigualdad' inequality *'desilusión' disappointment *'desilusión' disillusion *'desimantación' demagnetization *'desimantador' degausser *'desinfección con cloro' chlorination *'desinfección' decontamination *'desinfectante' disinfectant *'desinfectar' decontaminate (to -) *'desinfectar' disinfect (to -) *'desinflar' deflate (to -) *'desintegración' disintegration *'desintegrar' disintegrate (to -) *'desinteresado' disinterested *'desistir' desist (to -) *'desleal' disloyal *'deslealtad' disloyalty *'desliz' balk *'desliz' misstep *'deslizarse' slither (to -) *'deslumbramiento' dazzle *'deslumbrante' blinding *'deslumbrante' dazzling *'deslumbrar' blind (to -) *'deslumbrar' daze (to -) *'desmagnetizador' degausser *'desmantelar' dismantle (to -) *'desmayo' dismay *'desmayo' swoon *'desmembramiento' dismemberment *'desmembrar' dismember (to -) *'desmentir' belie (to -) *'desmenuzar' crumble (to -) *'desmesurado' inordinate *'desmielinización' demyelinating *'desmilitarizar' demilitarize (to -) *'desmontar' disassemble (to -) *'desmoralizado' demoralized *'desmoralizar' demoralize (to -) *'desmovilizar' demobilize *'desnatar' skim (to -) *'desnaturalizar' denature (to -) *'desnudarse' strip (to -) *'desnudarse' undress (to -) *'desnudez' bareness *'desnudez' nakedness *'desnudez' nudity *'desnudo' bare *'desnudo' naked *'desnudo' nude *'desnutrición' malnutrition *'desnutrido' undernourished *'desobedecer' disobey (to -) *'desobediencia' disobedience *'desobediencia' naughtiness *'desobediente' disobedient *'desocupado' unoccupied *'desodorante' deodorant *'desolación' desolation *'desolado' desolate *'desorden' clutter *'desorden' disarray *'desorden' disorder *'desordenado' disorderly *'desorganizar' disorganize (to -) *'desorientación' disorientation *'desovar' spawn (to -) *'desoxidar' deoxidize (to -) *'despacho (de aduanas)' clearance (customs) *'despacio' slowly *'despectivo' contemptuous *'despedir' dismiss *'despegar' take off (to -) *'despegue' takeoff *'despensa' larder *'despensa' pantry *'desperdicios (plural)' offal *'desperdicios' swill *'despertar' arouse (to -) *'despertar' rouse (to -) *'despertar' waken (to -) *'despertarse' wake up (to -) *'despiadado' pitiless *'despido' dismissal *'despido' layoff *'despido' lay-off *'despilfarro' squandering *'despiojar' delouse (to -) *'desplazamiento' displacement *'desplazar hacia abajo' move down (to -) *'desplazar hacia arriba' move up (to -) *'desplazar' displace (to -) *'desplazar' move (to -) *'desplazar' shift (to -) *'desplegar' deploy (to -) *'desplegar' unfold (to -) *'desplegar' unfurl *'despoblación' depopulation *'despoblar' depopulate (to -) *'despojo' divestiture *'despojo' spoil *'despolarización' depolarization *'desposar' betroth (to -) *'desposeer' dispossess (to -) *'desposeer' divest (to -) *'déspota' despot *'despótico' despotic *'despotismo' despotism *'despreciable' despicable *'despreciable' negligible *'despreciar' despise (to -) *'desprecio' contempt *'desprecio' slighting *'desprecio' sneer *'desprevenido' unaware *'desproporción' disproportion *'desproporcionado' disproportionate *'desproteger' unprotect (to -) *'desprovisto' devoid *'después de lo cual' whereupon *'después de' after *'después' after *'después' afterward *'después' afterwards *'después' thereafter *'desquiciar (también en sentido figurado)' unhinge (to -) *'desquiciar' unsettle (to -) *'desquitados' quits *'desquitarse' retaliate (to -) *'destacamento' posse *'destacar' detach (to -) *'destacar' protrude (to -) *'destapar' uncover (to -) *'destartalado' shambles (in -) *'desterrar' banish (to -) *'destierro' banishment *'destilación' distillation *'destilar' distill (to -) *'destilería' distillery *'destinar' destine (to -) *'destinatario' addressee *'destino' destination *'destino' destiny *'destitución' destitution *'destituir' destitute (to -) *'destornillador' screwdriver *'destornillar' unscrew (to -) *'destrepar (en escalada)' downclimbing *'destreza (& conocimiento practico)' skill *'destreza' adeptness *'destreza' adroitness *'destreza' craft *'destreza' dexterity *'destronar' dethrone (to -) *'destrucción' blasting *'destrucción' destruction *'destrucción' undoing *'destructivo' destructive *'destructor de documentos' shredder (paper -) *'destructor' destroyer *'destruir' destroy (to -) *'desunir' disunite (to -) *'desusado' unwonted *'desuso' disuse *'desván' loft *'desvelado' wakeful *'desvelar' unveil (to -) *'desventaja' disadvantage *'desventajoso' disadvantageous *'desvergonzado' shameless *'desvergonzado' unblushing *'desvestir' disrobe (to -) *'desviación' aberration *'desviación' deviation *'desviación' diversion *'desviación' swerve *'desviado' detour *'desviado' devious *'desviar' deflect (to -) *'desviar' divert (to -) *'desviarse' deviate (to -) *'detallar' itemize (to -) *'detalle' detail *'detallista' dealer *'detección' detection *'detección' spotting *'detectar' detect (to -) *'detective' detective *'detector' detector *'detención' detention *'detener' detain (to -) *'detener' deter (to -) *'detener' stop (to -) *'detener' withhold (to -) *'detergente' detergent *'deterioración' deterioration *'deteriorado (por la intemperie)' (weather-)beaten *'deteriorar' deteriorate (to -) *'deterioro' dilapidation *'deterioro' impairment *'determinación' determination *'determinado' determined *'determinar' ascertain (to -) *'determinar' determine *'determinismo' determinism *'detestable' abhorrent *'detestable' detestable *'detestar' detest (to -) *'detestar' dislike (to -) *'detonación' detonation *'detonador' detonator *'detonar' detonate (to -) *'detrás' after *'detrás' behind *'detrimento' detriment *'deuda' debt *'deuda' indebtedness *'deudor hipotecario' mortgagor *'deudor' debtor *'deudor' indebted *'devaluación' depreciation *'devaluación' devaluation *'devaluar' depreciate (to -) *'devaluar' devaluate (to -) *'devaluar' devalue (to -) *'devastación' devastation *'devastar' devastate (to -) *'devoción' devotion *'devocionario' missal *'devolver' return (to -) *'devorar' devour (to -) *'devoto' devotee *'devoto' devout *'día de la semana' day of the week *'día de pago' payday *'día del juicio final' doomsday *'día laborable' weekday *'día laborable' workday *'día' day *'día' daytime *'diabetes' diabetes *'diabético' diabetic *'diablillo' little devil *'diablo' devil *'diablura' devilment *'diabólico' devilish *'diabólico' diabolic *'diabólico' diabolical *'diaconisa' deaconess *'diácono' deacon *'diacrítico' diacritical *'diadema' coronet *'diadema' diadem *'diáfisis' diaphysis *'diafonía' crosstalk *'diafragma' diaphragm *'diafragma' midriff *'diagnosis' diagnosis *'diagnosticar' diagnose (to -) *'diagnostico' diagnosis *'diagnóstico' diagnosis *'diagnóstico' diagnostic *'diagonal' diagonal *'diagrama de cebolla' onion diagram *'diagrama' diagram *'dial' dial *'dialecto' dialect *'diálisis' dialysis *'diálogo' dialog *'diálogo' dialogue *'diamante' diamond *'diametral' diametrical *'diámetro' diameter *'diapasón' pitch *'diapositiva' a slide *'diario' daily *'diario' diary *'diarrea' diarrhea *'diarrea' diarrhoea *'diatriba' diatribe *'dibujante' draftsman *'dibujar' draw (to -) *'dibujo' pattern *'dicción' diction *'diccionario (de sinónimos)' thesaurus *'diccionario' dictionary *'dicho' saying *'dichoso' blissful *'diciembre' December *'dictado' dictation *'dictador' dictator *'dictadura' dictatorship *'dictar' dictate (to -) *'dictatorial' dictatorial *'didáctico' didactic *'diecinueve' nineteen *'dieciséis' sixteen *'diecisiete' seventeen *'diedro' dihedral *'diente de engranaje' cog *'diente de león' dandelion *'diente' jag *'diente' prong *'diente' sprocket *'diente' tooth *'diestramente' adeptly *'diestramente' artfully *'diestro' adroit *'diestro' dexterous *'dieta' diet *'dietética' dietetics *'dietético' dietary *'diez' ten *'diezmar' decimate (to -) *'diezmo' dime *'difamación' defamation *'difamar' defame (to -) *'difamar' malign (to -) *'difamatorio' defamatory *'difamatorio' libelous *'diferencia' difference *'diferencia' discrepancy *'diferenciación' differentiation *'diferencial' differential *'diferenciar' differentiate (to -) *'diferente' different *'diferente' dissimilar *'diferente' unlike *'diferentemente' differently *'diferido' deferred *'diferido' differed *'diferir' defer *'diferir' differ (to -) *'difícil' difficult *'dificultad' difficulty *'dificultad' predicament *'difteria' diphtheria *'difundir' broadcast (to -) *'difundir' spead out (to -) *'difunto' deceased *'difunto' defunct *'difusión (general)' broadcast *'difusión' diffusion *'difusión' outspreading *'difuso' diffuse *'digerible' digestible *'digestivo' digestive *'digital' digital *'digital' digitalis *'digitalización' digitalization *'digitalizar' digitalize (to -) *'digitalizar' digitize (to -) *'dígito binario' binary digit *'dignarse' condescend (to -) *'dignarse' deign (to -) *'dignatario' dignitary *'dignidad de par' peerage *'dignidad' dignity *'dignificado' dignified *'dignificar' dignify (to -) *'digno de mención' remarkable *'digno' worthy *'digresión' digression *'dije (adorno)' trinket *'dilación' deferment *'dilación' procrastination *'dilatación' dilatation *'dilatación' dilation *'dilatación' distension *'dilatar' dilate (to -) *'dilatarse' swell (to -) *'dilema' dilemma *'dilema' quandary *'diletante' dilettante *'diligencia' alacrity *'diligencia' diligence *'diligencia' stagecoach *'diligente' diligent *'diligentemente' diligently *'diluir' dilute (to -) *'diluvio' deluge *'dimensión' dimension *'diminutivo' diminutive *'diminuto' tiny *'dimisión' resignation *'dimitir' resign (to -) *'Dinamarca' Denmark *'dinámica' dynamics *'dinámico' dynamic *'dinamita' dynamite *'dínamo' dynamo *'dinastía' dynasty *'dinero efectivo' cash *'dinero' currency *'dinero' money *'dinosaurio' dinosaur *'dintel' lintel *'diócesis' diocese *'diodo' diode *'diploma' diploma *'diplomacia' diplomacy *'diplomático' diplomat *'diplomático' diplomatic *'diplomático' tactful *'dipsómano' dipsomaniac *'dique' dam *'dique' dike *'dirección absoluta' absolute address *'dirección' address *'dirección' direction *'dirección' directorship *'dirección' leadership *'dirección' steerage *'directamente' directly *'directivo' managerial *'directo' direct *'director (de orquesta)' conductor *'director de una banda' bandmaster *'director de ventas' marketing manager *'director' controller *'director' director *'directora' manageress *'directriz' directive *'dirigible' dirigible *'dirigir' monitor (to -) *'dirigir' supervise (to -) *'discernible' discernible *'discernidor' discriminatory *'discernimiento' discernment *'discernir' discern (to -) *'disciplina' discipline *'disciplinado' disciplined *'disciplinario' disciplinary *'discípulo' disciple *'disco (intervertebral)' a disc (in a person's back) *'disco compacto' compact disc *'disco de seguridad' back-up disc *'disco duro' hard disk *'disco duro' hard drive *'disco' disc *'disco' disk *'discordancia' disagreement *'discordante' tuneless *'discordia' discord *'discoteca' disco *'discoteca' discotheque *'discreción' discretion *'discreción' privacy *'discrecional' discretional *'discrecional' discretionary *'discrepancia' discrepancy *'discrepar' disagree (to -) *'discreto' discreet *'discreto' discrete *'discreto' inconspicuous *'discriminación contra los ancianos' discrimination against the elderly, ageism *'discriminación' discrimination *'discriminar' discriminate *'disculpa' apology *'disculparse' apologize (to -) *'discurso' discourse *'discusión' argument *'discusión' discussion *'discutible' debatable *'discutible' moot *'discutir' argue (to -) *'discutir' discuss (to -) *'disecar' dissect (to -) *'diseminación' disseminate *'diseminar' disseminate (to -) *'diseñador' designer *'diseñador' developer *'diseñador' tracer *'diseño' design *'diseño' plan *'disensión' dissension *'disentería' dysentery *'disentimiento' dissent *'disertación' dissertation *'disfonía' dysphonia *'disfraz' disguise *'disgustado' displeased *'disgustado' upset *'disgustar' disgruntle (to -) *'disgustar' dissatisfy (to -) *'disgusto' displeasure *'disidencia' dissidence *'disidente' dissident *'disimulado' concealed *'disimular' dissemble (to -) *'disimular' obscure (to -) *'disimulo' stealth *'disipado' dissipated *'disipar' dissipate (to -) *'dislexia' dyslexia *'dislocación' dislocation *'dislocar' dislocate (to -) *'disminución' abatement *'disminución' decrease *'disminución' diminution *'disminuir' detract (to -) *'disminuir' diminish (to -) *'disnea' dyspnea *'disociación' dissociation *'disociar' dissociate (to -) *'disolución' breakup *'disolución' dilution *'disolución' dissolution *'disoluto' dissolute *'disolver (una organización)' disband (to -) *'disolver' dissolve (to -) *'disonancia' dissonance *'disonante' dissonant *'dispar' disparate *'disparador' trigger *'disparar' shoot (to -) *'disparidad' disparity *'dispensación' dispensation *'dispensario' dispensary *'dispersar' dispel *'dispersar' disperse (to -) *'dispersión' dispersal *'dispersión' dispersion *'dispersión' dissipation *'dispersión' scattering *'disperso' scattered *'disponer' arrange (to -) *'disponer' dispose (to -) *'disponibilidad' availability *'disponible' available *'disponible' disposable *'disposición' disposal *'disposición' disposition *'dispositivo de comportamiento' behavioral device *'dispositivo de descarga' unloading unit *'dispositivo localizador' locating device *'dispositivos agrupados' clustered devices *'dispuesto' minded *'disputa' bicker *'disputa' bickering *'disputa' contention *'disputa' dispute *'disputa' squabble *'disputa' strife *'disputa' wrangle *'disputable' disputable *'disquete' diskette *'disquetera' disc drive *'distancia' distance *'distante' distant *'distención' détente *'distención' distention *'distender' distend (to -) *'distendir' distend (to -) *'distinción' distinction *'distinguido' distinguished *'distinguir' discriminate (to -) *'distinguir' distinguish (to -) *'distintamente' distinctly *'distintivo' distinctive *'distinto' distinct *'distorsión' distortion *'distorsionar' distort (to -) *'distracción' distraction *'distracción' diversion *'distraer' distract (to -) *'distraído' absentminded *'distraído' absent-minded *'distraído' distracted *'distraído' inattentive *'distraído' unobservant *'distribución' breakdown *'distribución' distribution *'distribución' spread *'distribuido' distributed *'distribuidor' dispenser *'distribuidor' distributor *'distribuir' dispense (to -) *'distribuir' distribute (to -) *'distributivo' distributive *'distrito electoral' constituency *'distrito municipal' borough *'distrito' district *'disturbio' riot *'disuadir' dissuade (to -) *'disuasión' deterrence *'disuasivo' deterrent *'diurético' diuretics *'diurno' diurnal *'diva' diva *'divagador' discursive *'divagar' digress (to -) *'diván' divan *'divergencia' divergence *'divergente' divergent *'divergir' diverge (to -) *'diversidad' diversity *'diversificar' diversify (to -) *'diverso' diverse *'divertido' droll *'divertir' amuse (to -) *'dividendo' dividend *'dividido' divided *'dividir' divide (to -) *'dividir' split (to -) *'divinidad' divinity *'divino' divine *'divisa' currency *'divisible' divisible *'división' division *'divorcio' divorce *'divulgación' popularization *'divulgar' disclose (to -) *'divulgar' divulge (to -) *'do (nota musical) ' C (musical note) *'doble' twofold *'doce' twelve *'docena' dozen *'dócil' amenable *'dócil' compliant *'dócil' docile *'doctor' doctor *'doctorado' doctorate *'doctoral' doctoral *'doctrina' doctrine *'doctrinal' doctrinal *'documentación' documentation *'documental' documentary *'documento' document *'dodotis' disposable nappies *'dodotis' pampers *'dogma' dogma *'dogmático' dogmatic *'dogmatismo' dogmatism *'dólar' dollar *'dolencia' ailment *'doler' ache (to -) *'doler' stave (to -) *'doliente' mourner *'dolor de cabeza' migraine *'dolor de espalda' backache *'dolor de muelas' toothache *'dolor' ache *'dolor' aching *'dolor' distress *'dolor' pain *'dolor' sorrow *'dolorido' sore *'doloroso' distressful *'doloroso' dolorous *'doloroso' painful *'doma' taming *'domable' tamable *'domable' tameable *'domado' tame *'domado' tamed *'domar' tame (to -) *'domesticar' domesticate (to -) *'doméstico' domestic *'domestico' in-house *'domicilio' domicile *'dominación' dominance *'dominación' domination *'dominación' subjugation *'dominante' dominant *'dominante' domineering *'dominante' masterful *'dominar tiránicamente' domineer *'dominar' dominate (to -) *'dominar' overlord (to -) *'dominar' overrule (to -) *'dominar' subdue (to -) *'domingo' Sunday *'dominio publico' public domain *'dominio' domain *'dominio' dominion *'dominio' mastery *'dominio' range *'dominó' domino *'donación' donation *'donador' donor *'donante' donor *'donar' donate (to -) *'doncella' maiden *'doncella' rainbow wrasse *'donde' where *'dónde' where *'dondequiera que' wherever *'dopaje' doping *'dormido' asleep *'dormir' sleep (to -) *'dormirse (a la hora de hacer algo)' oversleep (to -) *'dormitar' doze (to -) *'dormitorio' bedroom *'dormitorio' dormitory *'dorsal (de un compilador, por ejemplo)' back-end *'dorsal' dorsal *'dos veces' twice *'dos' two *'dosel' canopy *'dosificación' dosage *'dosis' dose *'dote' dowry *'dragado' dredge *'dragón' dragon *'drama' drama *'dramatizar' dramatize (to -) *'dramaturgo' dramatist *'dramaturgo' playwright *'drásticamente' dramatically *'drásticamente' drastically *'drástico' dramatic *'drástico' drastic *'drenaje' drainage *'Dresde' Dresden *'dril' denim *'driver' driver *'droga' dope *'droga' drug *'droguería' drugstore *'droguero' druggist *'dromedario' dromedary *'dual' dual *'dualismo' dualism *'Dublín' Dublin *'ducado' duchy *'ducado' dukedom *'ducha' douche (??) *'ducha' shower *'dúctil' ductile *'duda' doubt *'dudar' disbelieve (to -) *'dudar' doubt (to -) *'dudoso' dubious *'duelista' duelist *'duelo' duel *'duende' sprite *'dueño' owner *'dulce' candy *'dulce' dulcet *'dulce' sweet *'dulcemente' sweetly *'dulzura' sweetness *'duna' dune *'dúo' duet *'dúo' duo *'duodécimo' twelfth *'duplicación' duplication *'duplicado' duplicate *'duplicar' duplicate (to -) *'duplicidad' duplicity *'duque' duke *'duquesa' duchess *'durabilidad' durability *'duración' duration *'duración' time *'duradero' abiding *'duradero' durable *'duradero' lasting *'duramente' unkindly *'durante' during *'durar' last (to -) *'dureza' callousness *'durmiente' sleeping *'duro' unkind Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners